Christmas Karaoke
by RizenLynn
Summary: What happens when it's almost Christmas and Roxas finally gets to see Axel after a year? Well, lots of singing, lots of drinking and lots of apologies. Also some kissing and implied make up sex. *Wink* Rated for what will be the second and final chapter.


**A/N: Okay, so I'll have the full a/n at the end of the story. This is going to be a one shot, a long ass one shot but still. It's based in modern day Oahu, HI. The bar this is based in is real but for copyright reasons I've changed the name of it a little. The cities are a real place too. Also, sorry, not sorry but I did try to use a lot of the characters, and they are all out of character… Then again this whole story kind of makes them out of character. XD**

 **I don't own anything except the story Idea, the game, song, drinks, and places mentioned are all owned by whoever owns them.**

 _ *****1 Year Ago*****_

" _I love you."_

 _Axel froze at the words that left his blonde boyfriend's mouth, before slowly turning around to face him. He couldn't believe that Roxas felt the same way he did. Unfortunately he didn't have the heart to tell him that he was going to be leaving in the next few days._

" _I… I love you too… truly do. Please remember that in a few days…" Axel responded, deeply kissing the shorter man before Roxas could ask what he meant. Even when he pulled away he said his goodbyes and turned to head home._

 _It wasn't until a few days later that Roxas finally understood what his tall redhead meant. He was hurt, pissed, and, sadly, a little grateful. At least the time they had together wasn't in mourning of what was to come, but spent in joy and love. Lots and lots of love._

" _Is he going to come back soon?" Roxas' brother, Sora asked._

" _He wasn't able to tell me. He just said he hopes to come back soon." Roxas sighed._

" _The life of the Military I guess." Riku, Sora's fiancé stated._

" _He's retired from the Military, has been for a few years now. He said he had to go back home for his family." Roxas tried to not cry._

" _I'm so sorry brother…" Sora said, softly before hugging his basically twin, who broke down immediately._

 _ *****Present Day*****_

 _ **(Sora and Riku's POV)**_

"Um…Sora? What does Axel look like?" Riku asked, staring at a familiar face at the other end of the isle in the grocery store.

"Tall, Red Spiked hair that looks like shit, two stupid upside down tear drops under each eye. Dumb as fuck look on his face, and I would hope maybe…" Sora rambled.

"Okay, I know I made some mistakes, but Jesus dude. Can you please tone down on this dissing me shit?" A voice said from behind the brunette. Said brunette quickly turned around to see the man he was just talking about standing not even five feet away from him. He slowly turned back to his now husband and glared at him.

"Thanks for the warning you dick head." Riku just shrugged in response, before the shortest of the three turned back to the red head to yell, "What the fuck are you doing here? We thought you left, gone for good."

"I only left because I had to help my mother take care of my father. He died a few months ago, but not like you are going to fucking care about that, and I was just now able to come back home. In fact I've been trying to get a hold of Roxas, for like months now. When I got there my phone got shut off and my family wouldn't help me get a new one and even when I tried to get ahold of him through Facebook or twitter, I would end up getting pulled away. Trust me, every second I had I tried to get ahold of the love of my life, but with my father's condition it was hard and exhausting. Plus I was also working two jobs on top of helping my mother out." Axel explained with as much venom in his voice as he possibly could. Sora just stood there not wanting to believe him but also wanting to believe him.

"Damn dude, I'm so sorry." Riku said breaking the silence that had eventually grew between them.

"It's whatever." Axel said, starting to turn away, knowing that he wasn't going to get anywhere with the two people in front of him.

"Apps and Tapps!" Sora yelled suddenly. Riku looked at his husband with a shocked face.

"Baby, are you sure you want to do that. You know Roxas will kill you." The silverlette tried to talk some sense into the shorter man.

"What the hell is Apps and Tapps and what are you talking about?"

"We are meeting up with Roxas at Apps and Tapps in Mililani tonight to sing Karaoke. If you truly love him, I would suggest you show up and prove yourself. As for him killing me, I don't think he'll have the chance to because he'll be too busy killing Axel." Sora explained to both men, before giving the red head a smirk that screamed, 'Try to go against me.'

 _ **(Roxas' POV)**_

"Okay, so at 6:30 I think we should just start closing up. Like whatever we don't need, lock or turn off. That way we can get out of here as quickly as possible." Roxas said quickly to his coworkers. Danny and Jess both looked at him like he had grown an extra head.

"Why? Are you in a rush to get out of here or something?" Danny asked.

"No, I just have a Pau Hana that I would like to hurry and get too. My friends are coming with me and all of us are going to Apps and Tapps in Mililani. I haven't been there in so long that I can't wait. Besides, it's almost Christmas, so we can sing as many Christmas songs we want. Besides, Sora and Riku texted me on my lunch break about them having a surprise for me and I _**HAVE**_ to find out what it is."

"Did you get them anything? Why should it be only you getting something." Jess asked after rolling her eyes at her spiky blonde haired coworker.

"Oh, I gave them their gift like last week." Roxas stated, before laughing and smiling evilly. "You really don't want to know what it is." Roxas started to laugh harder before the last few words.

"Sure we do!" Danny said, innocently.

"Oh, honey I don't think you want to know what I got my brother and his _husband_ for Christmas. Hell, I think they are hoping it was just a gag gift and not the real gift." The blonde said, giving him a look of, 'you're going to want to drop it.'

"What? Was it something for the bedroom?" Jess asked for their younger collage. Roxas just smiled at the brunette woman and nodded. "Oh god, yeah, I don't want to know." Jess laughed and went back to working on her computer.

"What would they possibly need in the bedroom?" Danny asked again.

"Oh Danny honey, when you get older I'll explain it more." Roxas laughed patting the younger man's shoulder. The poor guy just looked so confused and it made Roxas and Jess laugh.

A few hours later and Roxas was running out the door, having changed from his khaki dress slacks, blue buttoned up shirt and tan vest. He was now wearing his black converse, black skinny jeans, fitting Red button up casual shirt, and black vest. He didn't even bother with doing anything to his hair since a lot of people think his hair looks good just like the spikey mess it is.

As he walked to his car, he pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed his twin brother's number.

"Bitch, you better be on your way! We are all here and waiting for you! You've already missed me and Ven sing!" Sora said as soon as he picked up. Ventus is Sora and Roxas' older brother along with his twin Vanitas, or Van. Though, a lot of people thought that Roxas and Ven were one set of twins and Van and Sora were another.

Roxas just laughed and shook his head. It was obvious that Sora already had some drinks in him.

"Yes, I am! That's why I'm calling. I'm getting in my car right now and will be there in like twenty minutes."

"Good! Oh, and you better be ready for your surprise! But first, what song do you want to sing when you get here? Lauren will hold a spot for you."

"Tell her I want to sing, Ariana Grande Santa Tell Me." The blonde answered as he hooked his phone up to his Bluetooth in his car. The speakers immediately taking over the phone call, where he could hear his brother laughing.

"I should have put money on that shit! Ven! I told you so! The song I said is the one he picked!" Sora laughed then yelled. Roxas just laughed and hung up the phone so he could start driving.

As he drove he played the songs he was planning on singing. There were a couple of songs that he wanted, though two of them basically contradicted each other. He didn't care and kept singing along get some last minute practice in before he actually did his best to perform in front of the whole bar.

Once he was there, he quickly got out, locked his car and bolted towards the bar. As soon as he got in, he found Sora singing and dancing around the bar.

 _What a bright time, it's the right time!_ Sora sang as he danced his way up to Roxas, making it obvious for his brother to sing with him. Little did the blonde know that it was a way for the brunette to show a hiding Axel, that Roxas had arrived. Luckily, for the red head, his song was actually after Roxas'.

 _To rock the night away! (Rock the night away)_ __The twins sang together, Roxas doing the repeat.

 _Jingle bell time is a swell time._

 _To go gliding in a one-horse sleigh._

 _Giddy-up jingle horse, pick up your feet!_ As they sang they, tried their best to do the dance from Mean Girls and head over to the table. Once at the table, Roxas stopped singing and hugged everyone there, while his brother went back around the bar, shoving the red head's shoulder with a look that the read head knew as, 'you better do this.' Axel just rolled his eyes and looked up at the screen to see the list of who was next under the lyrics. Roxas was next and then it was the red head.

At the blonde's table, Roxas found that there were a couple of shots waiting for him.

"Holy shit! Are you guys trying to get me drunk tonight?!" The blond laughed, before kicking back the two shots, finding out they were both his favorite whiskey, thanks to a damn redhead, Jameson. "Oh God, that's what I like!" Roxas sighed, letting the alcohol start to give him a very minor buzz.

"No we aren't trying to get you drunk, but we do know what you say when someone fucks your ass." Hayner laughed, everyone, even Roxas, joining in not long after.

"You know it baby!" Roxas yelled over the music before leaning in to kiss the dirty blonde on the lips, who gladly returned them. They weren't a couple but just very comfortable friends. Everyone else laughed and started to sing along with the rest of the song.

"I have to go say Hi to Lauren and let her know I'm here." Roxas mentioned as the song ended and you could hear yourself think.

"I already know. I saw you dancing with your brother." A woman's voice said over the speakers. "Alright everyone! Give it up for Sora! Up next we have Roxas, then after him we have Lea, then Leon and Cloud are going to sing a duet. Roxas, come on up!" Lauren, the DJ and Karaoke host announced. There were cheers around the room as Roxas jumped up and quickly walked over to table to get the Mic. He stood in the opening and waited for the song to start up, while glancing around the bar. He thought he recognized someone sitting on the corner of the counter but didn't pay it any attention, turning his attention to his brother and friends.

 _Santa tell me if you're really there_

 _Don't make me fall in love again_

 _If he won't be here next year_

 _Santa tell me if he really cares_

' _Cause I can give it all away if he won't be here next year._ As he sang, he started to seductively move towards his table to push Ven and Terra together, who both blushed while everyone else laughed.

 _Feeling Christmas all around_ Roxas then moved away to go to the other side of the bar to dance with anyone that wanted to. Except he didn't realize who he was going to end up dancing with.

 _And I'm trying to play it cool._ He was spun around by a random brunette at one table then was handed to another person, who held Roxas' back to the mystery person's chest. Little did he know that his friends and family were all holding their breath to see what would happen? Before the next line he was spun around, so he could see the lyrics.

 _But it's hard to focus when I see you walking around the room._ When his eyes left the screen, he almost screamed and fainted at the sight of familiar green eyes and black tattoos under them. Quickly shoving away from the man, he continued the song as if his nerves weren't going haywire.

 _Let it snow, it's blasting now_

 _But I won't get in the mood_ Roxas did glance and glared at the red head he knew at the line before running over to his table to just stick to them.

 _I'm avoiding every mistletoe until I know_

 _It's true love that he thinks of_ Reaching out Roxas grabbed ahold of Hayner and pulled him close so they could dance together while he sang.

 _So next Christmas_

 _I'm not all alone, boy_

"I guess you saw him, huh?" Hayner yelled in his ear, in which Roxas looked at him confused at first until it hit him like a ton of bricks. Sora and Riku's little 'Surprise'. The blonde released his best friend and went to wrap an arm around his twin's shoulders, making it bent at the elbow so his arm barely rested against Sora's neck.

 _Santa, tell me if you're really there_

 _Don't make me fall in love again if he won't be here_

 _Next year_ At that point, Roxas was slightly squeezing his arm, giving his brother a little bit of a hint of how he was feeling about the surprise. The brunette twin immediately started to slap his arm showing that he's tapping out.

 _Santa, tell me if he really cares_

 _'Cause I can't give it all away if he won't be here_

 _Next year_ releasing his brother he turned around to face his friends who all took a step back at the death glare that he sent them. They had to not tell him about Axel, the dick that broke his heart, being back on island, let alone in Apps and Tapps!

Before the next line, Roxas quickly dashed over to where Axel was sitting to sing right to his face the next few lines.

 _I've been down this road before_

 _Fell in love on Christmas night_ Roxas was standing in front of Axel at this point, making it obvious of the two lines meant and what the next one was going to mean. _  
_

 _But on New Year's Day I woke up and he wasn't by my side_ As he sang the last few words, he motioned to the redhead in a way to show the bar who he was talking about before flipping him off and turning to a random person to hug. The girl he hugged was very happy to hug him back while laughing. _  
_

 _Now I need someone to hold  
_

 _Be my fire in the cold_ He kissed the girls cheek before releasing her and walking towards the table that Lauren was set up at, motioning towards the mic stand in question of if he could use it or not. Lauren's husband nodded and got it ready for Roxas to put the mic into. He did so and stayed put, swaying to the music while singing the lyrics.

 _But it's hard to tell if this is just a fling  
_

 _Or if its true love that he thinks of  
_

 _So next Christmas  
_

 _I'm not all alone, babe_ Roxas at this point knew a small break was coming up in the song so he pointed at Hayner, who gave him a questioning look. While keeping up with the song, that continued, he motioned to the shot glass and held up a finger to show he wanted another shot for the break. Hayner got the message and immediately ordered him another one, bringing it up to him, so he would be ready for it.

 _Santa, tell me if you're really there  
_

 _Don't make me fall in love again if he won't be here  
_

 _Next year  
_

 _Santa, tell me if he really cares  
_

 _'Cause I can't give it all away if he won't be here  
_

 _Next year_ At this point Roxas quickly kicked the shot back and swallowed. Just barely missing the beat for the next line, but soon was back on beat.

 _Oh, I wanna have him beside me like oh-oh-oh  
_

 _On the 25th by the fireplace, oh-oh-oh  
_

 _But I don't want no broken heart_ After he sang that line; he glanced at Axel, while trying to keep his emotions under control. Yes, he was pissed that his friends did this and that the Redhead had left him, but after seeing him and going up to him a couple of times, he could feel the emotions he had for the man coming back. He thought, it had to be the alcohol, but he was still sober enough to know that was not the case. He didn't have enough to be to that point yet. _  
_

 _This year I've got to be smart_ The Blond shook his head with the line to clear his thoughts and get back to focusing on the song.

 _Oh, baby  
_

 _If you want me, if you want me_

 _Santa, tell me if you're really there  
_

 _Don't make me fall in love again if he won't be here  
_

 _Next year  
_

 _Santa, tell me if he really cares_ Roxas really tried to resist looking at Axel at this point, so he turned to his friends and family as a way to force himself to ignore the man of his dreams. _  
_

 _'Cause I can't give it all away if he won't be here  
_

 _Next year_

 _Santa, tell me if you're really there  
_

_Don't make me fall in love again if he won't be here  
_

_Next year  
_

_Santa, tell me if he really cares_ By this point, the blonde couldn't help it anymore and locked eyes with Axel, who had a serious look on his face that almost screamed, 'I do still care.' Which made Roxas' heart jump. The last two lines, he kept his eyes locked with emerald ones. Little did he know that his friends and family were all smiling and discussing the situation. A lot of 'I told you so's' where being thrown around and even Van was holding out his hand for Riku to give him the money the silverlette owed him for losing the bet. In which Riku just slapped the money into the other brother's hand with a, 'God Dammit!' _  
_

_'Cause I can't give it all away if he won't be here  
_

_Next year_ When the song ended Roxas bowed and immediately ran to his table to yell at them.

"You mother fuckers! I can't believe you!" He scolded.

"Hey, we told you it would be a surprise! It's not our fault that he's back!" Sora defended himself.

"Yeah! We just ran into him at Waianae store!" Riku stated before getting slapped by his husband. It didn't matter to Roxas though, 'cause he was frozen in place.

"You weren't supposed to say that! Now he knows that he'll be not far away from Axel!" Sora snapped, starting up a mess of conversations about the situation but Roxas just stayed where he was trying to figure out what he was going to do when he went back home… that just happened to be out in Waianae.

Behind the group, Lauren had told the bar to give it up for Roxas and now give it up for Lea. That's when Axel stood up and walked up to the mic stand. He told Lauren he'll start with it then be moving around the bar. As soon as he was ready, that's when Pence noticed who was on the mic and quickly told everyone to shut up.

"What's up?" Olette asked.

"Axel is Lea!" Pence squeaked, pointing in the redhead's direction. Everyone but Roxas looked where they were supposed to look. Roxas was starting to shake at this point; he was pissed, shocked, and excited all at the same time. What the hell! Why was he singing?! Also, why was he back? When did he get back? Why didn't he get a hold of him throughout the year and when he got back?! Was his hair that long before? Why did it have to look so freaking sexy?! Why did the song "All I want for Christmas" sound a little different? 'Fuck it! I have to turn around and look!' Roxas thought. He quickly turned around and saw Axel looking right at him.

"This is the Against the Current version?!" Terra asked. Roxas' eyes got wide and that's when Axel smiled and started to sing.

 _I don't want a lot for Christmas_

 _There is just one thing I need_

 _And I don't care about the presents_

 _Underneath the Christmas tree_

 _I don't need to hang my stocking_

 _There upon the fireplace_

 _Santa Claus won't make me happy_ As the redhead sang the line; he pulled the mic off of the stand and started to walk towards Roxas. Who was starting to hyperventilate at this point.

 _With a toy on Christmas Day_ Once he reached the blonde man that filled his dreams, he knelt down in front of him.

 _I just want you for my own_

 _More than you could ever know_

 _Make my wish come true_

 _All I want for Christmas_

 _Is you_

 _You, baby_ As he sang the last few lines, he slowly stood back up and gave Roxas a pleading expression, to show how much he wanted him for Christmas. The blonde just slowly shook his head and weakly shoved Axel away, who hid the pain he found. He played the shove as a way to turn towards the table next to Roxas' and was singing to them. While he was away from the blonde, the younger man took the opportunity to run up to Lauren and tell her his next song and pay the dollar for it. He hoped the song he just chose was going to show how torn he was but wasn't going to give in.

 _Oh, I won't ask for much this Christmas_

 _I won't even wish for snow_

 _And I'm just gonna keep on waiting_

 _Underneath the mistletoe_

 _I won't make a list and send it_ As he sang, he moved from table to table, while trying to keep an eye on his blonde lover, knowing what parts he wanted to sing to the younger man.

 _To the North Pole for Saint Nick_

 _I won't even stay awake to_

 _Hear those magic reindeer click_ Once Roxas was back at his table; Axel dashed over to it and spun the shorter man around, holding him to his chest. Tightly enough to keep him there but loose enough he could be shoved away.

 _'Cause I just want you here tonight_

 _Holding on to me so tight_ Roxas was completely frozen being sung to like this. 'Cause not only was it Axel doing the singing, well mind you, but he was also back in his arms where he did not want to be… sort of. Okay, yeah maybe he did want to be there. Axel started to make them dance in time with the beat. Roxas being so caught up in the moment, allowing the motion to happen, not seeing how his friends were shocked that the redhead hadn't been punched yet.

 _What more can I do?_

 _Cause baby all I want for Christmas is you_

 _You_ The shorter of the two finally shook his head clear and glared at the taller man before shoving him away again. Axel just took that as his cue to get back to the Mic stand for a little longer. He didn't miss how his little blonde ordered another shot and a beer. He'll have to keep that in mind so he can pay for those.

 _Oh-ho, all the lights are shining_

 _So brightly everywhere_

 _And the sound of children_

 _Laughter fills the air_

 _And everyone is singing_

 _I hear those sleigh bells ringing_ Taking a quick breath, Axel got ready to put all of his emotion and effort into the next few lines to really make them rock.

 _Santa won't you bring me the one I really need?_

 _Won't you please bring my baby to me?_

 _Yeah_ He pulled the mic back off of the stand and ran back to Roxas. Before reaching the table he dropped to his knees and slid the rest of the way to the love of his life. Everyone Roxas was with all gasped and moved to try to get a better look. The whole bar having gone wild at what was happening right now.

 _And I just want you for my own_

 _More than you could ever know_ Roxas was looking down at Axel, who ended up holding onto his leg in a begging motion. To show what he was feeling for the blonde even more.

 _Make my wish come true_

 _Baby, all I want for Christmas is you_

 _I just want you here tonight_

 _Holding on to me so tight_ The redhead wrapped his arm around the blonde's legs and rested his head on his thighs. Both of them not really caring that phones had been brought out a while ago and were recording them. Roxas' hands were on Axel's shoulders to steady himself.

 _What more can I do?_

 _Baby, all I want for Christmas is you_

 _You, baby_ Axel at this point thought it would be good to stand up again. Placing his hand on Roxas' cheek. Looking right into his eyes.

 _All I want for Christmas is you, baby_ As soon as the song ended, before the blonde had a chance to react, Axel dipped down and claimed the soft lips that he hadn't tasted in a year. Screams of joy were heard throughout the bar, but there was a gasp from the wide eyed Roxas. He just stood, not knowing if he should kiss back or slap the taller man. Eventually he did cave and closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around Axel's next for a moment before shoving him away.

"That's all you get, you dick." Roxas quietly snapped. "Now, go back to your side of the bar and give me time to think of exactly what I want to say to you." The red head didn't have to be told twice. Running back to Lauren to give her, her mic he then heading to his seat, smiling big the whole time. He didn't care that he was going to be killed later. He was just happy to have kissed Roxas again.

'I'm so not going to survive the night.' Was the only thought he had before ordering another beer.

At Roxas' table, everyone was just staring at the blonde not sure if they should run before he turns to them or wait and see what happens. Unfortunately he was faster than their decision was. The blonde had a range of emotions going on and couldn't get them under control. He was ready for another drink.

"Alright, before I kill him… or kiss him again… answer me these questions. Got it?!" Everyone just nodded. "Okay, first of all, when did he get back?"

"Just this past week. He's staying with a friend right now, until he finds a place of his own." Riku answered.

"Okay, second, do you know why he didn't contact me at all?"

"That one would probably be better for him to answer." Olette said softly.

"Fair point. Fine, I'll let that slide. Third…" The blonde blushed deeply before continuing, "Did he really just sing that song to me and kiss me?" Everyone just smiled and nodded in response. Roxas bit his lip to hold in his scream of joy, doing a little of in place running to show his excitement before it died out into a glare.

"He has a lot he wants to say to you! You should probably let him explain things first before you make a full decision of what you are going to do." Aqua advised. Making sure he didn't jump to a choice or kept going back and forth with figuring out what to do. The blonde just nodded and reached into his pocket.

"I'm going to go outside and think about this." He told them, shaking the pack of cigarettes to show that he wants to be left alone.

"I thought you had quit smoking?!" Cloud snapped, crossing his arms over his buff chest.

"I pretty much had. But I brought my, 'if I have a craving and I don't want to kill any one pack' so I don't kill anyone. 'Cause as of right now. I see a whole table of people I want to kill." The younger blonde stated happily, with a huge smile that had an evil meaning behind it.

"Got it!" The whole table yelled in unison, holding their hands up in surrender.

"Good. Now, I'll be back, with hopefully a clear mind and figure out what I'm going to say to the dick head over there. Oh, and Cloud and Leon, Lauren has been saying your names for the past few minutes now. Might want to go up to sing." Roxas spoke as he turned to head towards the door. The older couple gasped and ran towards the mics that were being held out for them before their song was skipped.

Once he was outside and away from the front door, he pulled out his lighter and one of the cancer sticks out of the pack. It was half way to his lips when a voice cuts through the silence, "Aren't you a little young to be smoking?"

Roxas looked to the side and saw a man taller than him with Silver long hair that had the bangs slightly styled back. He was wearing a long black trench coat that was zipped up.

"Well when you're young you're supposed to be smoking….hot. Why? Are you jealous of me being smoking...hot?" Roxas responded flatly and straight faced. "Also, aren't you a little old to still be up this late?" That got the guy to smirk for a moment. Roxas shrugged and lit the cigarette.

"I'll give you that one, that was a good come back."

"Do you want me to say thank you or something?"

"Maybe your name would be nice." The older man smirked as he spoke and walked closer to the blonde.

"Sure, it's none of your damn business and back the fuck up. I've already got one guy I'm dealing with I don't need another to ruin my night." Roxas snapped, taking a few drags of his cigarette.

"Okay, wait a minute. I'm just trying to make playful small talk. I didn't mean anything by it. But if the guy bothers you some more I'll be more than happy to take care of him for you."

"Not that I'm going to need it but thanks. It's good to know, now can I please be left alone. I have some shut I have to figure out." The blonde said not as roughly as before. Though, before he could finish speaking, familiar red spikes came out of the front door, and looked right at him.

"Oh, sorry, um… I'll be over here." Axel, mumbled motioning behind him before quickly going in the direction, away from the blonde.

"I'm guessing, the other problem?" The silver haired man asked.

"Didn't I tell you to leave me alone?" Roxas snapped with an eyebrow raised. The man just held his hands up in surrender, mumbled a couple of things and walked away.

'What should I do? I still hurt because of him leaving me. But seeing him again reminds me of all of the feelings I had for him. Especially when he kissed me… maybe I should trust him, but how can I know that he won't hurt me again? I should….ugh I don't know!' Roxas thought as he smoked his cigarette. 'Fuck it! I'll listen to him….maybe, if he will apologize first. If he doesn't then, he and I are to not even acknowledge each other when we run into each other in Waianae.' With his mind made up he walked over to Axel.

"I'm going to sing another song, but after you better prove it will be worth talking to you…"Roxas stated to the startled redhead, who just nodded in response. When Roxas didn't move, Axel tilted his head to the side. It was obvious that he was fighting himself about something. "No… I…better not… god dammit. Last one unless you make it up to me got it?!" The taller man was confused while the shorter verbally fought against himself. That was until Roxas grabbed his shirt and pulled him down to slam their lips together.

'Oh, this is what he wants!' Axel thought quickly before kissing back with all of his feelings. His arm wrapping around the shorter man's waist and pulling him in close, before licking his lips for entrance. Roxas moaned and opened his lips to accept the tongue that invaded his mouth. Without releasing the younger man, Axel tossed his half smoked cigarette then tangled his hand in blonde locks. Unfortunately, that was the shorter man snapped back to his senses and pushed the older man away before running back inside, leaving Axel to lean against the wall, trying to catch his breath and to calm himself down.

"So much for you being a problem, or is he just giving you mixed signals?" The man that had been standing next to Roxas asked. Axel glanced over to the man and immediately recognized him.

"Xemnas…What are you doing here?" The redhead asked his former superior.

"Just enjoying the night, watching people sing. When did you get back on island?"

"Just this past Monday. I've been meaning to try to get a hold of the company, to see if you guys are hiring." Axel explained.

"We are actually, at the same location too. I'll talk to Xigbar, of making an exception for you and getting you back into the company. You were a really good asset to us." Xemnas smiled evily. Axel got a little uneasy with the look he got from the Silver haired male. Brushing it off for the moment, Axel thanked him and excused himself so he didn't miss Roxas singing. But before he could go through the door Xemnas had one more thing to say.

"You might want to apologize to him quickly, otherwise, someone else might try to snatch that sexy boy up." The smirk evident in his tone of voice made, Axel have to take a few deep breaths, stopping himself from punching the older man. Instead of saying anything, the redhead just quickly stepped inside.

"Good timing. I was about to go grab you. Roxas is about to sing. For warning, it's Ariana Grande's version of last Christmas." Sora told him as he passed their table. He just nodded and went back to his seat, glancing at the blonde at the mic stand. Roxas did his best to not smile as he glared at the older man. Yeah, he may have just kissed him, but he was still pissed and hurt because of the stupid redhead. For some reason, the expression that he gave Axel made the taller man smirk, before laughing a little. Maybe he thought that was a good sign… yeah… well… he was going to have to wait and see about that. The song started up and Roxas looked toward the screen to make sure he was on cue.

 _I hate that I remember  
_

 _I wish I could forget_ He immediately looked at Axel to get his point across but the man was downing a shot that looked like Jameson. Not that Roxas was all that surprised. Though, as soon as he sang the next line, that's when he got the redhead's attention. His head snapping towards Roxas so quickly, the blonde almost heard it popping from where he was standing. _  
_

 _What you did last December  
_

 _You left my heart a mess (a mess)  
_

 _Boy, you blew it  
_

 _How could you do it, do it, oh, yeah, oh, yeah?_ Roxas then pulled the mic off the stand and walked quickly up to Axel, who was still intently watching him.

 _Last Christmas  
_

 _I gave you my heart  
_

 _But the very next day you gave it away  
_

 _This year  
_

 _To save me from tears  
_

 _I'll give it to someone special, oh, yeah, yeah._ The blonde had turned to walk away while singing but was stopped by Axel grabbing his hand and pulling him back. Making him turn as he was pulled, his hand landing on the red head's shoulder. He was now standing between the other's legs and blue eyes were locked with emerald green.

 _But last Christmas  
_

 _I gave you my heart  
_

 _But the very next day you gave it away  
_

 _This year  
_

 _To save me from tears  
_

 _I'll give it to someone special_ Their eyes still locked the whole time he was singing, a small frown on the blondes face and images of Axel leaving island started to fill his head. He gently pushed away from the other and stepping out of the taller man's reach.

 _Thought we belong together  
_

 _At least that's what you said_ Roxas pointed to Axel with this line before pointing to himself for the next. _  
_

 _I should've known better_ _  
_

_You broke my heart again (again)  
_

 _Boy, you blew it  
_

 _How could you do it, do it, oh, yeah?_

 _The last Christmas_ With this line, he turned to walk away, starting to sing to other people to try to help clear his head. As he did this, he missed Axel getting up and talking to Lauren. _  
_

_I gave you my heart, gave you my heart_

 _But the very next day you gave it away (gave it away)_

 _This year_

 _To save me from tears (You got it)_ He made his way back over to his table, and did a small dramatic pose of pretending to cry. People laughed a little at it and clapped.

 _I'll give it to someone special_

 _The last Christmas (Oh, baby)_

 _I gave you my heart_ Roxas reached out to grab hands with Hayner, before releasing it in a tossing motion.

 _But the very next day, you gave it away (gave it away)_

 _This year (you got it)  
_

 _To save me from tears  
_

 _I'll give it to someone special_ The blonde decided to be funny, so while he sang, he went around the table to stand next to his older twin brothers, Ven and Van. When he sang the word special, he leaned over and kissed Van on the cheek, who immediately groaned and started to wipe his cheek off. Everyone else laughed at the poor guy's expense. Before he could have done anything though, Roxas had already run off from the table to another one, where there were a couple of girls singing along with. He wrapped his arm around one that had curly blonde hair and black "Clark Kent" style glasses. She also wrapped her arm around his waist and kept singing along.

 _Ooh, yeah  
_

 _How could you leave Christmas morning?  
_

 _You broke my heart with no warning  
_

 _Boy, you blew it  
_

 _How could you do it, do it, oh, yeah?_ Releasing the girl, he ran back towards Axel, thinking he was okay enough to go back to throwing this into his face.

 _Last Christmas  
_

 _I gave you my heart (gave you my heart)_ As he sang the line, Roxas fisted his own shirt above his heart _  
_

 _But the very next day you gave it away (you gave it away)  
_

 _This year_ At this point Roxas thought it was a good idea to turn around, to point to someone random. Though what he wasn't expecting was the guy from outside to be at the table he had turned to. Getting an idea, the blonde ran up to the older gentleman and wrapped his arm around his neck. The older man wrapping his arm around the younger man's waist. _  
_

_To save me from tears (oh, baby)  
_

 _I'll give it to someone special_ At the last word, Xemnas leaned over and kissed the blonde on the cheek. Roxas' eyes went wide for a moment before he shoved the older man away, going back up to Axel, who was giving the silver haired man a death glare.

 _This is our last (last) last (last) Christmas_ Roxas forced the red head to look at him with this line, hoping the implication was not lost on the other. 'Please apologize so we can have this Christmas together…' The blonde thought. He gripped onto Axel's shirt, above his heart. _  
_

 _You broke my heart  
_

 _Last (last) last (last) Christmas you broke my heart  
_

 _This year_ Roxas then pushed away from the older man and went back to the mic stand, deciding to finish the song from there. _  
_

 _To save me from tears  
_

 _I'll give it to someone special_

 _I hate that I remember  
_

 _I wish I could forget_ As he sang the last two lines, he ran his hand through his hair, while shaking his head as a way to show him trying to get rid of the memories.

 _What you did last December  
_

 _You left my heart a mess (you left my heart a mess)_ He looked over to Axel, who locked eyes with him and sang the rest of the song to the man. _  
_

 _(This year, to save me from tears (oh, baby) I'll give it to someone special)_

 _I hate that I remember  
_

_I wish I could forget  
_

_What you did last December  
_

_You left my heart a mess (you left my heart a mess)  
_

_(This year, to save me from tears (oh, baby) I'll give it to someone special)_ As the song came to an end, he bowed then headed over to his table.

"Who else is ready for maybe one more shot before being done?" He asked as he slammed his hands down on the table.

"I know I am." Hayner said, raising his hand. Ven and Van doing the same before the whole party was raising their hands.

"Alright! Let's do this… Cause not only do I want to talk to you guys about Axel, but now also that silver haired creep that kissed me during that song." Roxas sighed with relief as he spoke. He was happy his friends and family was here to help him through this. The server came over and they ordered the shots before jumping right into the conversation.

"Yeah, I was going to ask if you knew him? We saw you go up to him but wasn't expecting for him to do that." Olette asked.

"He looks like a creep too." Cloud added.

"Yeah, he is. I ran into him outside. He asked if I was a little to young to be smoking and I told him, 'Well when you're young you're supposed to be smoking….hot. Why? Are you jealous of me being smoking...hot?'and then asked, 'Also, aren't you a little old to still be up this late?' before telling him to fuck off." As the blonde stopped talking, the server came back with all of their shots. Placing each one in front of each of them.

"Just so you all know, these all have been paid for." The server said as she continued to hand out the shots. Everyone looked at her like she grew another head.

"What are you talking about?" Leon asked.

"Our usual guy Xemnas, whose good friends with the owner of this place bought you guys and that red head a shot." The server explained. "He said, thank you," motioning to Roxas, "For letting me kiss your cheek, you all for being here with him and um… the red head, thanks for the competition, whatever that means? I haven't been paying attention to what exactly has been going on." Roxas went from annoyed to straight faced. Not showing any emotion what's so ever.

"I'll be back, in a minute. Thank you ma'am." He said in a deadpan tone, as he grabbed the shot, raised it to them, then walked over to the Silver haired older man, raising the shot to Axel as he went. Once he reached the table, he raised the full glass and waited for him to raise his as well.

The man had obviously been waiting for Roxas to come to his table due to the fact that his shot glass was still full and the way he just _looked_ like he was waiting for something. So the older man, to Roxas know known as Xemnas, smirked and raised his shot glass that was filled with a clear liquid. 'Vodka or Tequila…' Roxas thought.

"On behalf of my friends, the red head, and I, I would like to thank you for the shot. I am also going to ask, as kindly as possible, after this please leave me alone. I only did what I did earlier to get back at Axel. It did not mean I'm interested or anything…. _what's so ever._ If you continue this, it will make me uncomfortable and I will have to be dragged out of here for bitching you out. So cheers and deal?" Roxas asked, starting monotone, then ending with an irritated, threatening tone.

"Cheers, and deal… for tonight." Xemnas stated, giving in. Roxas glanced at his table and saw everyone waiting to know if they could take the shot yet. He nodded then turned to Axel, who also somehow had the will to wait to take his. He also nodded to the red head then turned back to Xemnas. They clinker glasses then downed their shots, Roxas slamming his on the older man's table upside down.

"Now, leave me and my friends alone." Roxas glared, before turning to go back to his table. Unfortunately though, Axel had other plans because, before the blonde could get any further, he pulled the younger into his arms.

"I'm sorry to do this this way, but be careful of Xemnas. That's the manager I used to Bitch about with you. If he does anything to make you uncomfortable, no matter how you feel about me and I don't get my job back, I will kick his ass for you." Once he was done talking, Axel pulled back too seriously look into Roxas' eyes, to show he wasn't kidding. It made Roxas' hear speed up. He numbly nodded in response to the older man. He was about to gently walk away, when an arm wrapped around his waist to keep him there, before the redhead stated, "also please stay for my next song…. I really want you to hear it."

The younger could tell the older was pleading with him. He swallowed hard and nodded again, not trusting his voice. The Axel smiled, nodded back and released the other, doing his best to not kiss Roxas. He was just super happy to know that his love was going to hear his apology. Roxas, slowly walked back to his table.

"Okay, so what was that all about?" Ven inquired once the blonde was back.

"Which one?" Roxas asked, confused on what situation his older brother was talking about.

"All of it!" Everyone yelled in unison, making the blonde flinch.

"Well, like the waitress said, he was doing it as a thank you. I did tell him though, thank you for the shot, but leave me the fuck alone… again, otherwise I won't be able to come back here. Ever again." In which everyone nodded in understanding as he continued to explain the rest of what had happened.

"Ooooooh! You know he's probably going to do another, 'I want you back song.'" Sora teased.

"It actually be a 'please forgive me and take me back song' otherwise none of that shit is happening. We may have kissed twice already but I will not allow any more if he doesn't a least attempt to apologize." Roxas crossed his arms over his chest and sat down in the closet chair.

"You guys kissed twice?! When did the second one happen? We saw the first, but what about the second?!" Terra asked. Roxas' eyes went wide and a blush crept up on his face.

'I wasn't supposed to tell them that…fuck…' Roxas thought.

"Uh… Well… Um… Outside?" He stated, while scratching the back of his hair.

"What?!" Everyone screamed in unison, forcing a couple of tables to turn to look at them and having Roxas jump out of his skin.

They all started to ask him a bunch of questions about what happened and did he like it. They also asked if that means that he wants to get back together with Axel. He tried to answer them the best that he could, repeating himself on what the redhead has to do. Once they had calmed down with that they changed the conversation to other topics, trying to pass the time while they waited for Axel to sing. They enjoyed some of the other singers, and others, they had to do their best not to laugh to hard.

About an hour later, Lauren announced that Axel, who was being known as Lea for some weird reason was up. They all turned to face where the redhead was standing. He had a Mic in his hand, and waited for the song to start before turning to Roxas. As soon as the music started, Roxas took in a shocked breath and let his eyes grow wide.

"What song is this?" Kairi asked.

"Sorry by Chris Daughtry…" Roxas answered before covering his mouth with both hands, trying to not cry of joy.

 _Will you listen to my story?_

 _It just be a minute_

 _How can I explain_ As Axel sang, he walked up to Roxas, their eyes never leaving the other's. Roxas slowly dropped his hands.

 _Whatever happened here never meant to hurt you_ Axel, grabbed and held tightly onto his love's hand with that line.

 _How can I cause you so much pain_

 _When I say I'm sorry_

 _Will you believe me?_

 _Listen to my story_

 _Say you won't leave me_ Axel's eyes were pleading with Roxas at this point. A few people wanted him to move around and be a little more entertaining but others were just watching in awe. A few of the ladder had even gotten their phones out to record the adorable couple.

 _When I say I'm sorry_

 _Can you forgive me?_

 _When I say I will always be there_

 _Will you believe, will you believe in me?_

 _All the words that I come up with_

 _They're like gasoline on flames_ Roxas couldn't help but smile at the word 'flames', especially knowing Axel's love of fire. The taller man smirked at the line as well before dropping the smaller man's hand to gently move his up to Roxas' cheek. Rubbing his thumb gently against the soft skin.

 _There's no excuse, no explanation_

 _Believe me if I could undo what I did wrong_

 _I'd give away all that I own_ Axel had moved his hand down to gently hold the side of Roxas's neck before giving it a slight squeeze to show he was serious. That he would truly give away all he owns for the man in front of him.

 _When I say I'm sorry_

 _Will you believe me?_

 _Listen to my story_

 _Say you won't leave me_

 _When I say I'm sorry_

 _Can you forgive me?_

 _When I say I will always be there_

 _Will you believe, will you believe in me?_

 _If I told you I've been cleanin' my soul_ At this point, Axel released the other and put his hand on his chest, gripping his shirt a little.

 _And If I promise you I'll regain control_

 _Will you open your door?_

 _And let me in take me for who I am_

 _And not for who I've been, who I've been_ Axel dropped to his knees and threw his arm to the side, in a show of getting rid of who he was before. Roxas just kept his eyes on the other. He was so happy to be hearing these words come out of the redhead's mouth… But he still felt like he needed more. He would listen to the other explain what had happened, but he needed more from the other to see he is truly serious about how much he wants to be with Roxas.

 _When I say I'm sorry_

 _Will you believe me?_

 _Listen to my story_

 _Say you won't leave me_

 _When I say I'm sorry_

 _Can you forgive me?_ Axel, clasped his hands together around the mic in an obvious begging motion, still being on his knees.

 _When I say I will always be there_

 _Will you believe, will you believe in me?_

 _When I say I'm sorry_

 _When I say I'm sorry_

 _When I say I'm sorry_

 _When I say I'm sorry_

 _When I say I'm sorry_

 _Can you forgive me?_

 _When I say I will always be there_

 _Will you believe_ As the song faded, Axel remained on his knees looking up at Roxas.

"Roxas Strife… Will you please hear me out and let me explain how truly sorry I am?" Axel asked into the mic, putting the man in front of him on the spot. This made the younger man gently glare at the older. The whole bar was quiet, waiting for his answer.

Grabbing the mic from the other he answered, "Yes, I'll hear your story, but don't ever put me on the spot like this again…" Everyone, but one person, in the room cheered and the two just bust out laughing.

After Axel gave the mic back to Lauren, the two of them went outside for a cigarette and to talk.

"So, I want to start off by saying, I'm sorry… I truly am… I shouldn't have just up and left like that." Axel stated after lighting his cigarette. Roxas nodded to show he was listening, but figured it would be best to wait until the other was done explaining before he said anything. Axel continued, "I left because I had to go help my mother take care of my father who was very ill. Mom couldn't handle it all by herself and my brother wasn't going to be able to come back from Japan for a while. Unfortunately he passed away a few months ago."

"Oh, no! I'm so sorry hun." Roxas said, his heart breaking a little for the other.

"It's okay, thank you, but he's not suffering any more. Which that was part of the reason I didn't get to come back here until now. Other than, I was helping my mom, working two jobs, and then not having the money to come back until a little bit ago. This was the time I was able to get for a cheap price. Which is surprising that it was cheap considering it's christmas." He chuckled before continuing, "Though, I will tell you this, when I got there, for some reason my phone got shut off and I couldn't get it turned back on 'cause of everything that was going on. I did try to get a hold of you through like facebook or Twitter, but when I would be in the middle of logging on, someone would pull me away for whatever they needed me to do. You were always on my mind. When I was working the two jobs I had, and helping around the house or my dad, I was always thinking of how much I missed you and couldn't wait to get back to you. When I got here, I went straight to my phone carrier and got my phone turned back on with the same phone and contacts and everything." Roxas' eyes went wide with that. He wanted to ask but didn't want him to stop explaining.

"I tried to call the number I had for you, but it wasn't the right number. I even tried to get a hold of you on facebook but it looks like you had blocked me, even on twitter…" Roxas bit his lip with that. "If it wasn't for your brother and his boyfriend being at Waianae Grocery, I wouldn't have even known to come here tonight. Roxas, I am truly sorry for hurting you. I love you, so much, and when I saw you here, I couldn't breath for a moment because of your beauty. Also, 'cause of the fact that I was able to see you." Axel waited a moment to see what Roxas had to say before he asked, "Can you please say something?"

"I'm so sorry, for your loss… I'm happy to hear that you missed me and thought about me. Wish you would have been able to contact me, to at least let me know what was going on. But I understand… Kind of… I don't understand how you couldn't have messaged me or something when your family was asleep? But I understand with you being busy, it might have been hard to have the time to be able to do that… I am still hurt for you not telling me before you left and then not contacting me before you got back… As for not being the right number for me… I had a guy get kind of stalkerish on me, so I had to change my number… As for facebook and twitter… I did that out of pain and hate." Roxas explained, looking down at his feet. "Though, to be honest, when I saw you too, I wasn't sure what to do. Punch you, scream at you or just jump you… and yes, before you ask, I mean it in that way… Like, us hot, sweaty, and connected. But I'm not there yet… I need to know how serious you are about us… Like I need you to show me…" Roxas explained.

"I can do that… I truly can… Um… If you don't mind waiting for my next and final song, I can prove it to you that way…" Axel asked.

"Yeah, I can wait for it, but the others might be waiting for it as well. So be prepared to be humiliated if it's an embarrassing way you are going to prove it." Roxas chuckled. Axel made a worried face before leading the younger man back inside.

"Then this should definitely be interesting." The red head chuckled as they walked back to their seats.

About half an hour later, Lauren called Axel back up to sing. When Roxas glanced at the screen to see what the other was going to sing, he almost fell out of his chair.

"Are you serious?!" He screeched before looking back at Axel, who was looking right at him, with a 'Do I look like I'm kidding' expression.

"Before the song starts, I had a slight feeling I would need to do this. It's worth it." Axel said into the mic.

"What is he talking about?" Riku asked.

"He's proving his love for me and how sorry he is…" Roxas' tone was one of pure shock. As the song started, Axel looked straight at Roxas, hoping to show his emotions full heartedly.

 _I'm so glad you made time to see me_

 _How's life, tell me how's your family?_ Axel couldn't help but motion to Roxas' brothers and friends, knowing full well, the ones that were his friends were just as much family as his actual family.

 _I haven't seen them in a while_

 _You've been good, busier then ever_

 _We small talk, work and the weather_

 _Your guard is up and I know why_ The redhead put his hand over his heart with this before moving his hand to his head with the next few lines.

 _Because the last time you saw me_

 _Is still burned in the back of your mind_

 _You gave me roses and I left them there to die_ Taking a deep breath and standing up straighter, Axel slowly started to walk towards Roxas.

 _So this is me swallowing my pride_

 _Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night_

 _And I go back to December all the time_

 _It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you_

 _Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine_ As the other sang, Roxas could almost feel the tears of joy and sadness starting to form in the corner of his eyes.

 _I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right_

 _I go back to December all the time_

 _These days I haven't been sleeping_

 _Staying up playing back myself leaving_

 _When your birthday passed and I didn't call_ Axel slowly reached out in a way to ask for Roxas' hand. Before it was fully extended, the blonde immediately reached out and held his hand with both of his. Holding the older's hand over his chest.

 _And I think about summer, all the beautiful times_

 _I watched you laughing from the passenger side_

 _And realized I'd loved you in the fall_ Roxas' eyes went wide when Axel dipped his head at this line so show that it rang true for him. 'Axel loved me since last fall?!' The blonde thought.

 _And then the cold came, the dark days when fear crept into my mind_

 _You gave me all your love and all I gave you was goodbye_ Axel pulled their hands towards him real quick, to give Roxas' hands a kiss before moving it back over the other's hearts.

 _So this is me swallowing my pride_

 _Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night_

 _And I go back to December all the time_ Axel squeezed Roxas' hand twice to let him know to let go for a second. The blonde did what was asked and slowly released the redhead's hand, which just ended up on his cheek.

 _It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you_

 _Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine_

 _I'd go back to December turn around and change my own mind_

 _I go back to December all the time_

 _I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile, so good to me, so right_ With the word skin, Axel gently ran his thumb against the younger's cheek, before passing it over the oh so soft lips that kissed him earlier. Hoping that he can get another kiss by the end of the song.

He knew the next line and had remembered when he first found out about his dad's condition getting much worse and only having so long to live. It really was the first time that he cried in front of someone that wasn't family. Roxas had stayed with him the whole night just holding on to him tightly. As he sang the next line, the blonde gave him a sad smile and tilted his head into the hand that was still on his cheek.

 _And how you held me in your arms that September night_

 _The first time you ever saw me cry_

 _Maybe this is wishful thinking_

 _Probably mindless dreaming_

 _But if we loved again I swear I'd love you right_ Axel gave him a pleading look, hoping Roxas understood that he did want to be back with the blonde once again.

 _I'd go back in time and change it but I can't_

 _So if the chain is on your door, I understand_ Axel took a step back during this line, trying to show that he wants to be with Roxas but wasn't going to force him to be with him. It was completely up to him. His choice.

 _But this is me swallowing my pride_

 _Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night_

 _And I go back to December_

 _It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you_

 _Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine_

 _I'd go back to December turn around and make it all right_

 _I'd go back to December turn around and change my own mind_

 _I go back to December all the time all the time_ By this point, Roxas was crying with joy. He knew that Axel was being true. Especially since when they were first together, Axel had told him that the world would have to be ending for him to even consider singing a Taylor Swift song.

The redhead bowed to the bar, took the mic back up to Lauren, before coming over to the blonde.

"Look, Roxas…" Before Axel could say anything else, Roxas had pulled him down by his shirt and was straight up kissing him.

"I forgive you, I take you back, and I can't believe you, OF ALL PEOPLE, just sang Taylor Swift, for me! We both are hate her! Please forgive me for being mad at you! I'll unblock you from facebook and twitter. I swear! But I can't live without you any more! Though, if you EVER leave me like that again, you better not come back to Hawaii. Not unless you want me to give you a sex change." Roxas quickly said, kissing Axel's cheeks and hugging him around the neck. When he spoke the threat he tightened his grip as tight as he could without actually hurting the taller man. Axel just laughed at the threat and hugged the other back, neither of them hearing the cheers from the table. Once they finally registered that they were definitely being watched, they pulled away from each other to glance around the table.

"Oh right, we aren't alone…" Roxas stated before turning around to his friends and family to say, "So um… if he's okay with it, I think I'm going to cash out then head out… hopefully with someone to hang out with me…"

"Uh, Roxas, he just walked away to talk to the server, I think he was thinking the same thing as you." Cloud laughed, followed by everyone else, making him blush.

"Oh, then let me…"

"Okay Roxas, we are cashed out. Your place or mine? Do you still live with your parents?" Axel said out of nowhere making the young blonde jump a little.

"Your's, and I have to pay…. Did you just say 'We are cashed out?' What do you mean by that?!"

"I mean I paid for your drinks, also before you ask, yes I am sober enough to drive." Axel explained, kind of worried that he messed up again.

"Oh shit. Okay, yeah um…. Ven, Mr. I only do one drink total, did you drive?"

"Nope, give me your keys. Well see you tomorrow at home… or when ever you come back." Tossing his keys to his older brother, him and Axel yelled their thanks to Lauren and ran out the door hand in hand. The redhead leading the way to his car. Once at the car, they were immediately attached to each other.

Axel slammed Roxas against the car and clashing their lips together, the blonde moaning and tangling his hands in the red locks. They made out a little more before the younger pushed the older away.

"We need to leave before we get arrested indecent exposure." Roxas mentioned breathlessly. Axel just nodded and they both jumped in the car, barely able to keep their hands to themselves.

Once they reached Axel's house they spent the whole night making up for lost time in each other's arms. When they both woke up in the morning, they looked right at each other and had huge smiles on their faces.

"Good morning love." Axel groaned.

"Morning. Do you have to work today?"

"Thank god no, do you?" When Roxas shook his head no, Axel smiled evily before leaning over the other and continuing their fun from the night before. Both men couldn't have been happier and couldn't wait to celebrate their one year next Christmas.

 **A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this! For those that do follow me and my Behind Clothes Racks, I'll be posting a long note on my profile explaining a few things. I will also be posting the "When they got to Axel's House" full scene in a few days for those that would like to read that part. I wanted to make sure I got this to you guys by christmas and ran out of time to add it. Please like, comment, and feel free to share! Thank you all so much and as they say in Hawaii: MELE KALIKIMAKA! (MERRY CHRISTMAS)**


End file.
